demigodfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Regulus Mine Hybrid (Guide)
Intro Regulus is powerful with many long-ranged attacks. This guide focuses more on an AoE, close-encounter-focused Regulus with Explosive Mines, Mark of the Betrayer, and Angelic Fury. Build Oddly enough, the first few skills aren't Mines. Instead, I prefer Angelic Fury first for clearing reinforcements. Then, I typically go with Snipe to assist in Demigod kills, and Scope so I can start taking down towers. At this point, Regulus is rather weak, but that changes once he can get Mines. A single mine (level 1) is not very effective, either in damage or mana cost. Level 2 Mines is where this build starts shining. If you throw 2 mines into a group of reinforcements or at the feet of a Demigod, it will do huge amounts of damage in a quick burst. Going with Mark of the Betrayer will increase this further. So, an example build might be #Angelic Fury #Snipe #Sniper's Scope #Explosive Mine #Explosive Mine II #Mark of the Betrayer #Angelic Fury II #Explosive Mine III #Angelic Fury III #Shrapnel Mine #Mark of the Betrayer II #Snipe II #Angelic Fury IV #Snipe III Tactics Your goal is harass groups of minions and reinforcements and to spike enemy Demigods down. If you can lure a Demigod onto your mines, half of your battle is won. Just throw some mines at the feet of your opponent and place Mark of the Betrayer on them. The burst of damage should either kill them or force them to retreat. At that point, you can snipe them for a potential kill. Try to keep Angelic Fury up at all times. The extra damage helps a lot, but the AoE of your arrows is more important. With it you can clear waves of enemies easily. While I typically like to use Mines offensively, they can be very effective on defense also. Placing them in a busy lane can eliminate waves of reinforcements while you are yards away. Placing them in the path of an enemy chasing you or an ally can turn the tide or slow your enemy down enough for an escape. I only take one level of Sniper's Scope because that's all that's needed to out-range Towers of Light/Darkness. With it you can take down the towers without harm to yourself. Even though you can be deathly effective in groups of enemies, taking down towers can be very beneficial to your side. Gear If you can get a Blade of the Serpent for your favor item, you can forgo mana potions and mana gear for a little. The added damage doesn't hurt either. This item can be very effective for mana regen because the AoE of Angelic Fury will regain you mana. As Regulus is weak and very mana dependent, you'll likely want Banded Armor early on, and as soon as you can get a Plenor Battlecrown or Vlemish Faceguard, do it. The additional mana will be needed to keep in fights. For items that increase damage, Mage Slayer and Ashkandor are very powerful. For early game I often get Gauntlets of Brutality. Notes *Laying Mines takes time; if you're trying to hit a moving target be sure to lead your mines. *Try to keep an eye on your allies for an opportunity to Snipe their enemies. Even if you are far away, it is likely you are still in range of Snipe. Category:Guides Category:Regulus Guides